Love is Overrated
by loversrebellion
Summary: "Can we stay in love ?" I whisper, looking deeply in her eyes, with my hand resting on her wrist. "I don't think so" she whispers back slowly pulling her wrist way. She gets up, walking away and it's so damn painful to watch her go. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: September and October

Disclaimer: Glee, um not really

February, 13, 2011

"Can we stay in love ?" I whisper, looking deeply in her eyes, with my hand resting on her wrist. "I don't think so" she whispers back slowly pulling her wrist way. She gets up, walking away and it's so damn painful to watch her go without chasing after her. But I just can't.

_Six Months Earlier_

_September. 20, 2010 {Tuesday}_

Even sitting by the football team captain is mostly every girl's dream, and I'm that one girl that gets to live it. Finn, was the dream guy and me, Quinn was the lucky girl. I cheer-lead for him at his football games, we are the "it" couple they all say. We are both in Glee club which is Ok I guess it's just something extra to do. Brittany and Santana are the other cheerleaders in Glee club.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel shouts with joy, prancing my way. I roll my eyes she is such a kid. "Hey" I sigh as she sits beside me, still smiling. I fake a smile back I look at her more to see her wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve, and a brown skirt with black boots. I cock my eyebrows and quickly look away from her when she sees me looking at her. I don't need her to the wrong idea that I like her and that we are going to be best pals or something.

"Quinn you alright babe?" Finn asks, putting his arm around me. "Yeah" I say and smile at him, resting my head on his shoulder. The bell rings right after Santana and Brittany sing some song I wasn't paying attention to. Me and Finn start to walk off until Rachel catches me by my wrist. Finn just smiles and heads off without me. I roll my eyes and sigh again "Quinn do you maybe want to...?" I don't even let her finish I cut her off and say "I'm not your friend, Ok just leave me alone." I look at her hurt expression and just walk off not even bother to look again.

_September, 26, 2010 {Monday}_

"Well look what she is wearing today" Santana says in a impressed tone. "Who?" I ask "Rachel" she answers under her breath. I turn away from my locker and look at Rachel she looks better than usual I guess. With her Britney spears schoolgirl outfit I forgot that Kurt kept nagging Mr. Schuester about letting us do a Britney number. Well I guess everyone is taking it too far. I hear whistling and hooting sounds going her way. She just keeps walking with her cheeks turning red. "Nice outfit, Rachel it totally suits you" Santana compliments her once she is right be us, she stops.

"Thanks, Santana" she says, smiling then continues walking away. "You never compliment Rachel or pay attention to her. You are always insulting her instead when you do notice her. What made you change your mind?" I say to Santana with my hand on my hip. "Well then Quinn you just got to hand it to her though, or if your just jealous." She says, smiling "whatever" I say, walking away. "Finn have you seen Rachel today?" I ask, sitting in my usual spot beside him. "Oh yeah" he answers and slightly smiles, awkwardly.

Yeah he sure has, Rachel walks in with a glow around her, her hands on her hips. You can still hear the whistling and hooting even when Mr. Schuester closes the door. She sits by Brittany and Santana sits by her, everyone is eying her down even Finn. I punch him on his arm and he quickly looks away, but I keep looking at her with a frown.

_October, 16, 2010 {Saturday}_

"You already getting ready for Halloween?" I ask Santana, sitting beside Brittany on her bed. While she tries costumes on. "Duh I gotta look hot" she answers Brittany just blurts out "your already hot" to Santana. I can see Santana smile in her tall mirror before she thanks Brittany, by giving her a peck on the cheek and turning back to face her mirror. "Oh yeah that reminds me, Quinn, surprise me and Brittany are together and happily in love." Santana shouts out turning around, looking at me."Wow really?" I ask they both nod and Brittany says "I broke up with Artie as soon as she confessed to me."

I smile and say "well I'm happy for you two" they both thank me. And then we all go back to what we were doing before. "How are you and Finn?" Santana asks and just I shrug my shoulders and quietly answer "good."

_October 29, 2010 {Friday}_

"Two days until Halloween, so happy" Santana shouts, hoping around with Brittany, laughing. "Why?" I ask laying on her soft couch looking up at them in front of the TV. "There's going to be a huge party at Finn's house, didn't you know?" they both ask in unison. "I did know I just forgot" I answer, sitting up. They both nod, sitting beside me. "Are you going?" Brittany asks I shake my head. Because I just don't want to deal with parties. I haven't been happy so much lately like I used to be with Finn, I just think things aren't working out.

Ever since that day Rachel came with that stupid Britney outfit me and Finn have both been acting different.

_October 31, 2010 {Sunday}_

Just like I expected everyone went to Finn's house after school. But I just started to walk home "Quinn" I hear someone shout I turn around and it's Rachel. "Are you coming?" she asks "no" I say, trying to sound bitter and annoyed but it just comes out soft and inviting. "Oh" I says I sigh and randomly ask "you want to come over?" She nods following behind me when I start walking home. We end up going to park instead since it's sunny outside and all. Nobody's at the park though.

"Why didn't you go?" I ask, getting on a swing she gets on the swing beside me. "I will tell you if you tell me" she simply says, starting to swing her legs slowly. "I don't know I just didn't feel like it" I say she just nods and says "Me either." She is wearing a simple plain black shirt with dark blue jeans and some black and white sneakers. I shake my head and start swinging "I'm sorry" she says out of no where. "Why?" I ask she shrugs her shoulders and answers "just am" I get off my swing and she does too.

"Quinn I know you don't like me but I don't have a problem with you." She says, grabbing my wrist "I...I don't have a problem with you either, Ok" I say she hugs me, unexpectedly. I hug her back and it lasts so long but I don't let go, it's comforting. She pulls her face away to look at me but her arms are still wrapped around my waist. My heart starts beating fast but I stay frozen with my hands laced together around the back of her neck. I close my and kiss her before she kisses me. Why does this feel better than Finn.

We let go of each other and lay down in the sand we both look at the sky and I realize it's night time. And it's the night of Finn's Halloween party that I skipped to be with Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: November and December

_November 7, 2010 {Tuesday}_

"Rachel, have you ever fallen in love?" I ask with my hand resting her cheek. "Yeah I think so" she answers, smiling at me I smile back, that kid happy smile doesn't seem to bother me anymore. It's weird though hiding in the bathroom, no one really comes in here after the bell rings. But there is still a chance we might get caught. Santana walks in I quickly move my hand from Rachel's face and put it by my side. "Hey guys what are you two doing here?" she asks walking up to us. "No reason" Rachel answers bluntly before walking out.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Santana asks me I just shake my head.

_November 13, 2010 {Saturday}_

"I love you Quinn" Finn says to me as we are laying in his bed, surprisingly it makes me feel awkward. He leans over to kiss me and I kiss him back, I don't want him to think that something is wrong with me. But maybe there is, he wraps his arm around me, bringing me closer, and kisses my neck. "No Finn, I don't feel like it" I say pushing him away by his chest. "Ok" he says but he keeps his arm wrapped around me. Finn is amazing guy he knows what no means but I just don't know why I don't love him as much as I used to. Maybe it's Rachel.

_November 15, 2010 {Monday}_

I sit by Finn in Glee club like always with his arm always wrapped around me. Rachel, Brittany, and Santana are singing The Only Exception by Paramore. I smile each time Rachel looks at me while singing. She sits beside me when the song ends I try not to smile to big because Finn will expect something. "You two get along now?" Finn asks and me and Rachel nod and answer "the best of friends."

_November 19, 2010 {Friday}_

"Since when did you start liking Rachel, Quinn?" Santana asks while messing with Brittany's hair on the bed I'm just sitting at her desk chair, spinning around. "Oh, um Halloween night" I answer, stopping the chair to face them. "Oh well what are doing for Thanksgiving?" Brittany asks, changing the subject. "Um I don't know yet I really don't even care" I answer starting to spin around again. "Quinn can I talk to you, alone?" Santana asks getting of the bed. "Brit, honey I'll be back, k" Santana tells Brittany as we walk outside the room. "I know you like Rachel" Santana tells me. "No I'm not..." I try to say but she cuts me off "gay, Quinn were you about say you weren't gay?"

I sigh and answer "San, to be honest I wasn't really thinking about saying that."

_November 21, 2010 {Sunday}_

"It's great to actually spend time with you" Rachel says laying down on my bed. "Yeah" I say, laying beside her. She lays her head on my chest without warning, and I rest my hand on her back. "Spend Thanksgiving with me just us" I say she looks at me and smiles. "Of course" she says and kisses me.

_November 25, 2010 {Thursday}_

"Mom I'm going out with my friends" I yell walking out my front door. "Ok" she yells back before I close the door. There was no school today since it was Thanksgiving and they didn't give us Thanksgiving break so yeah. And my family didn't feel like doing anything. "Hey babe" I say once I get in Rachel's car. "Hi love" she whispers I kiss her on her nose before she drives off.

"Here we are" she says, while parking the car. We both get out and go inside "no ones home?" I ask, she shuts the door and nods. "What do you want to do?" she asks I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. "This" I whisper and kiss her gently, and softly she kisses back slowly. I pull away and whisper in her ear "I love you" she hugs me tighter, I hope she will never let go. I feel her tears start to roll down her cheeks and become mine. I kiss them away am lay my forehead on hers. "I love you too Quinn" she whispers and she makes me feel like we are one.

_December 8, 2010 {Wednesday} _

"Quinn there is something up with you" Finn tells me when we are alone in the gym. "No I am perfectly fine" I say and smile. "Me and you haven't been hanging out so much anymore. It's always you hanging out with Santana or Rachel yeah Rachel." He complains I shrug my shoulders "what you don't care?" he asks, grabbing my arm. "I do care but if you think something is wrong with us because I hang out with Santana or Rachel too much. There is something wrong with you." I say, yanking my arm away from his grip.

_December 17, 2010 {Friday}_

"I'm breaking up with you" Finn says as we sit in his car in the rain. "Why?" I ask just wanting to know. "You don't love anymore I can feel it everytime we kiss that the love isn't there anymore." He answers with tears dripping from his eyes. "I do love you Finn" I say because it's true it's just that I love Rachel more. He shakes his head and pulls away when I try to wipe the tears from his face. "Finn" I whisper and take a deep breath before continuing. "If you think there is someone else then your right." He looks at me with anger and pain in his watery eyes. "Who?" he asks I don't say another word I just get out his car and walk home in the rain.

_December 22, 2010 {Wednesday} _

"Why haven't you been coming to school?" Santana, Brittany, and Rachel ask. "I have been sick" I answer Rachel sits beside me on my bed and grabs my hand. "Quinn, I know that isn't the only reason" Santana says, walking to the other side of my bed. I sigh then look at her and confess "Finn broke up with me and I told him there was someone else." I look at Rachel, she has a concerned look on her face. "Is there really someone else?" Brittany asks I nod and whisper "Rachel" Rachel smiles and kisses me on my nose. Santana and Brittany both smile.

_December 25, 2010 {Saturday}_

"Come on let's go to Mercedes Christmas party" Brittany shouts at me I just stay still on her couch and shake my head. "Quit being lazy Quinn" Santana says Rachel tries to yank me up while saying "come on babe." I give up and sigh "Ok, Ok I'm coming" I say, getting up. They all smile, the party was Ok until Finn saw me and Rachel kissing by the bathroom door. "So this is who you were talking about" Finn shouts Santana and Brit run over there quick. "You broke up with me, remember" I shout back. "And you cheated on me" he yells. We leave right at that moment.

"Quinn" Rachel whispers I just say "I have you and that's all that matters." She hugs me tightly and I hug her back as tight as I can too.

_December 30, 2010 {Thursday}_

I sit in class and write random words, thinking of Rachel.

_You are so much better for me, our kisses tell me that. Your eyes help me realize how much I will never want to let go and how much I was blind, now I just want to see. Before I was ignorant now you made me wise, I can feel how fast my heart beats to the sound of your name. I can fall asleep to the sound of your voice singing me a love lullaby. Then I would want to wake up to your lips on mine. _

The bell distracts me and I fold the paper and put it in my pocket, and walk out of the school. Only to see Finn holding hands with some girl. I feel something twist in my stomach. I just walk to Santana's car and get in. "Your jealous" Santana whispers "how do you know everything?" I ask, sinking in the seat. "I can just read you like a book" is all she says, driving off.

_December 31, 2010 {Friday} _

I swing beside Rachel at our park no ones here we just decided to skip school today. So it's like nine in the morning. "Rachel" I whisper with smoke coming from my lips. "Yeah" she says "let's go to my house" I say she nods and we get off the swings. I grab her hand and we quickly walk to my house, once we get there we sit by my fireplace, cuddled together. "Rachel I wrote something for you" I say "really what?" she asks and I smile. I start to say the words because I remember what I wrote.

"You are so much better for me, our kisses tell me that. Your eyes help me realize how much I will never want to let go and how much I was blind, now I just want to see. Before I was ignorant now you made me wise, I can feel how fast my heart beats to the sound of your name. I can fall asleep to the sound of your voice singing me a love lullaby. Then I would want to wake up to your lips on mine." She smiles and starts crying I wipe her tears away, and she let's me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: January

_January 1, 2011 {Saturday} _

"Everyone knows about you and Rachel" Santana says out of random when I lay down beside her in her back yard grass. "Of course, everyone saw at the Christmas party" I reply, looking up at the sky. "Oh well yeah" she whispers, turning away. "What's wrong San?" I ask pulling up my arm under my head to act as my pillow. "I'm afraid of losing Brit" she whispers I look at her and see her eyes water, I grab her hand. She looks back at me, squeezing my hand tighter. She must really be afraid, "I just love her too much you know." I nod because I exactly know what's she is talking about.

_January 6, 2011 {Thursday}_

"Quinn" Rachel whispers, behind me, resting her head on my shoulder as I sit on my bed. Her fingers laced between the empty spaces of mine. She kisses my neck and I close my eyes and whisper "Rachel" she scoots back and lets me lay my head in her lap. I look up at her and smile she smiles back and wipes my hair from my forehead. "Q is for queen of my heart, U is for Unexpected that you love me back. I is for inseparable love, N is for never will be broken apart. And the other N is for not my fault I will always want you in my life." Rachel whispers than kisses me on my noise. When she pulls away I wrap my arms around the back of her neck and pull her back down to kiss her on her lips.

"Your so beautiful I'm so lucky to have you." I whisper rubbing our noises together, we both laugh and take each others hands.

_January 11, 2011 {Tuesday}_

"I feel awkward" I whisper bumping Santana's arm she whispers back "I know." The reason why I feel awkward is because the new girl in our Glee club is Finn's new girlfriend. I have to admit she has a very talented singing voice and she is really pretty but still, awkward. Rachel wraps her arms around mine when the new girl looks at me. Wow Bluish Grey eyes I think I have never saw those color of eyes before. She smiles at me but I just stare, 'stop' I snap out of it. Rachel looks worried I just kiss her on her forehead and looks toward the front again.

_January 14, 2011 {Friday}_

"My name is Janice" Finn's new girlfriend walks up to me and says. I nod and try to walk off, she grabs me by my wrist. I turn around and glare at her but I soften when I look into her eyes. She doesn't let go of my wrist, and I don't pull away. "What do you want?" I ask she smiles and says "I know you are Finn's ex I just wanted to introduce myself." I finally pull my arm away from her grip and say "well yeah then I'm Quinn that's all you need to know." Before walking to Santana's car I get in and she has a concerned look. I just shrug my shoulders and she drives off.

We arrive at Santana's house and we go into her house without a word. "Don't let Janice get into your head" Santana whispers once we get in her room. "How do you know her?" I ask sitting in the same spinning chair. "She's my ex" Santana says, changing into her pajamas. "Oh" I say under my breath. "I won't let her" I say, spinning in the chair.

_January 17, 2011 {Monday}_

I see Janice arguing with Santana and I walk over there quickly. "What's going on?" I ask Santana just slightly pushes me aside. "Janice why are you here, just tell me, why?" Santana asks "this is why" Janice says before grabbing Santana and kissing her. Santana pushes her away and grabs my hand to go somewhere else. I stay looking back at Janice and she just smiles at me I shake my head at her. Before I turn back around and see Rachel, confused, standing by the lockers.

_January 20, 2011 {Thursday}_

"One day you will get pulled away" I hear a girl say in a stall as I wash my hands. I look back and see Janice come out of the stall. "What the fuck do you want stalker?" I ask, grabbing a paper towel, wiping my hands off. "I want Santana back and it seems you and her are together." She says, walking closer to me, I throw my used paper towel into the trash and walk back. "You got the wrong idea she is my best friend!" I yell, trying to walk out of the bathroom. She quickly pushes me into the tiled wall. "Damn bitch!" I scream in pain she let's go but her eyes are dark now.

"Why are you with Finn than?" I ask, glaring at her. "Just a cover up that's all" she answers I nod walking out of the bathroom that's exactly what he was to me.

_January 23, 2011 {Sunday}_

"Rachel, Janice thinks me and Santana are together. She is Santana's ex and she wants her back." Rachel nods fumbling with a crumbled piece of paper. "What's written on there?" I ask grabbing the paper and unwrapping it. "Nothing" she whispers I read it.

_Dear Quinn, _

_I know we haven't got along and I'm sorry about that one day in the bathroom. But I like you I don't see how Finn broke up with you I never could if you were mine. I know it's none of my business but who do you belong to. I am suppose to belong to Finn but I don't feel owned. And I don't want to be owned by him I want to be owned by you. -Janice_

"Rachel" I whisper after tearing the paper and putting my hand on her cheek. "There's no one else" I say kissing her softly on the lips. She just nods and kisses back.

_January 25, 2011 {Tuesday}_

"Why the hell did you write this?" I yell in the locker room with Janice. "I wanted to know and I wanted you to know." She says I shake my head and yell "I belong to Rachel Berry, Ok I'm not available!" She frowns and says "bummer" and walks out of the locker room.

_January 27, 2011 {Thursday}_

"Santana, Janice has gotten out of control" I say, pacing back and forth on her living room floor. "I've heard, look Quinn just try your best to ignore her." She replies, while flipping through her magazine. I yell at her "did you hear she likes me!" she sits up and shakes her head. "We just have to rid of her" I say, meaning what I say.

_January 31, 2010 {Monday}_

"Rachel you know I'm telling the truth right?" I ask. She nods, smiling and she says "yeah babe Janice told me the whole story." I frown then say "Oh Ok" she keeps smiling and kisses me on the cheek. I still don't trust Janice though as long as she didn't ruin me and Rachel I'm Ok for now. But I still have to watch my back, and Rachel's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: February

February 1, 2011{_Tuesday_}

In Glee club Janice keeps glancing at me and Rachel. She makes me fee so awkward. "Babe are you Ok?" Rachel asks, holding on to my arm. I shake my head and she frowns I lean over to her to whisper in her ear "let's go somewhere." She nods, raising her hand to alert Mr. Schue. He turns to look at her "yes Rachel?" he asks, clasping his hands together. "Can me and Quinn be excused?" she asks he nods she jumps out of her chair dragging me with her. But all I can do is follow her and stare at Janice's deceiving smile as we leave.

February 5, 2011 {Saturday}

"You have been acting so much different Quinn" Santana randomly comments, stripping out of her shirt. "Um well I know you know why" I just say, feeling annoyed. I lay back in her bed, trying to relax. "Well yeah you just gotta get rid of the bitch like I did." She tells me I roll my eyes and roll over to my side. "How did you anyway?" I ask while my eyes are staring towards her mirror. "I snapped her like the skinny twig she is." I smiled because the Santana I knew was speaking her mind again. "Then I will snap her too." I say, closing my eyes to think of a plan.

February 9, 2011 {Wednesday}

"You just need sex" Santana says as we are sitting on the benches in the empty gym. "Um I don't think you know what I need." I say while looking down at the basketball court. "Girl whatever it's written all over you." She shouts, smiling I shake my head. "Have you and Rachel done it?" she asks and I nearly choke on my spit. She laughs, waiting for an answer. "No" I answer, starting to feel sort of awkward. She has a confused look when I look at her with her eyebrows arched, that Santana look when she doesn't get something. "Why not?" she asks another weird question and I just shrug.

February 11, 2011 {Friday}

I lay beside Rachel in Santana's bed, while she and Brittany are making popcorn or something. "Santana was talking to me about you know." Rachel whispers, her face turning red 'aww she is blushing'. "Talking about what?" I ask, already having an idea by the look on her face. "Um intercourse" she says, embarrassed and it's so cute. But I don't laugh I just smile, bringing her closer to me. She smiles into my chest and I whisper "you don't have to be ashamed." I kiss her on her lips making it last more that I usually do.

February 12, 2011 {Saturday}

_'Janice why did you even bother coming by my damn house.' Janice just smiles taking Quinn's hands in hers. "Because you want me" she says pushing Quinn into the house, shutting the door behind her. "Stop" Quinn yells, throwing Janice's hand off of her. "You stop" is the last thing Janice says before crushing her lips against Quinn's. "You just need to have sex with me" she whispers, sliding her hand down Quinn's bare stomach into her shorts. _I wake up sweating with Rachel's arm around my bare body. That dream was so fucking weird I can't have it again.

February 15, 2011 {Tuesday}

"Santana I'm worried so worried" I roughly whisper, grasping on to her arm, tight. "Ok, Ok girl just wait until the locker room is cleared out. I nod letting go of her arm. Once the room is clear she hurries over to look at me and raises her eyebrows. "I had a dream about Janice we were about to have sex." Her eyes get so big when I tell her she nearly shoves me into the locker and asks "are you into her or something?" "No I am in love with Rachel!" I shout she lets go of my shirt and just says "you can't fuck things up with Rachel Ok." Before she leaves.

February 17, 2011 {Thursday}

"Hey Quinn" I turn around to follow the voice and it's Janice. Her fucking piercing eyes staring at me like I am some piece of meat. "What do you want?" I ask as rudely as I can. She laughs buts stops when I glare at her. "I broke up with Finn" she says, never breaking eye contact with me. "I don't care" I say, walking off, avoiding anything else she has to say.

February 20, 2011 {Sunday}

_'Come on just once I am worth it trust me, Santana thinks so.' Janice whispers, pushing her body so close to Quinn's bare one it gives Quinn goosebumps. 'Oh' Quinn breaths out when Janice rushes her lips against Quinn's neck. Janice pulls her head towards Quinn's to stare into her eyes. Quinn's legs feel like they are turning into jello. Janice smiles kissing her one more time with her hand already in Quinn's underwear. _I wake up and shake my head real hard I wish I could just stop these dreams wait I can.

February 22, 2011 {Tuesday}

Rachel is laying on my bed looking at me get undress but something is wrong. I am trying not to look back at her I don't get embarrassed much but I am. I throw my shirt to the floor and don't and bother to put another one on. "Rachel" I whisper and she nods "let's make love" I say, climbing on to the bed, hovering my body over hers. She blushes and whispers "I don't know how" and smile and say "neither do I but we can teach each other." I don't know why I said that I know you can't teach someone something you don't know.

She nods and I lower my body to kiss her she wraps her arms around me, luring me in. She moans the most cutest and sexiest moan that makes both of us blush. I help her take off her shirt and throw it by mine. We go to sleep after, our naked bodies tangled up with each other, transferring body heat. Santana is right this is all I needed.

February 24, 2011 {Thursday}

I lay alone in my bed I didn't go to school today because I just didn't want to. I had asked Rachel if she want to skip with me but she was just to innocent to accept. So I am here alone just staring at my ceiling just bored I wish she was here with me I really do. I hear a knock at my door so I walk over to it I don't see who could be knocking at this time when school is still going. Unless they skipped too but I surely know it isn't Rachel I answer anyway. Janice is standing there already staring at me. She takes one step in but gives me a look to see if it's Ok and I just let her in.

"I don't want to hear..." I try to say but her tongue is already in my mouth. I don't know why but I kiss her back maybe it's out of anger but I do it. I push her against the wall and force her shirt off. Our kisses are sloppy and rough not like me and Rachel's that are with love and they are soft and neat. But these that I am giving and receiving are just filled with hate. After we do it I force her out of my house and run to my room to cry into my pillow.

February 25, 2011{Friday}

Janice doesn't even look at me once in Glee Club but I don't care I just hold on to Rachel. When the bell rings I walk Rachel to the bathroom and wait outside. Santana pulls me by the arm towards her and lets go to whisper "I know you fucked Janice because she stopped looking at you." I look down because I have never been able to lie to Santana to her face because she always knows. "If you loved Rachel like you said you did you wouldn't have fucked Janice." The words hurt but I let them do what they are suppose to do.

"I know but at least I don't have to worry about her anymore." I say Santana looks behind me and walks off before I turn around. I see Rachel crying and I feel like shit. I try to hug her and I know I shouldn't but I do and of course she pushes me away. "It's over Quinn" she sobs and it breaks me I stay standing here when she walks off. It's all my fault and now I am paying. Why did I have to be so dumb? Tears stream down my face I have fucked up I really have.

February 28, 2011 {Monday}

Rachel keeps her distance from me and it hurts so much. Santana and Brittany still talk to me but it isn't as comforting as I would want it to be but I don't even deserve comfort so I appreciate it. Janice is all over Puck now and I just roll my eyes. After class I run after Rachel and hold her by the arm until the hallways clear. "What Quinn?" she asks, not looking at me I just walk her to a empty class and we sit in there.

"Can we stay in love ?" I whisper, looking deeply in her eyes, with my hand resting on her wrist. "I don't think so" she whispers back slowly pulling her wrist way. She gets up, walking away and it's so damn painful to watch her go without chasing after her. But I just can't. I just can't chase after her because now she will never stop running from me. 


End file.
